Digi Race
by Jenashu
Summary: Have you ever seen the movie Rat Race? Well, now its gone Digital! Who will get to the two million bucks first? Chapter Eight is now in! It's finally complete!
1. Chapter One

Digi Race  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any material from the movie Rat Race. It's a great movie, though.  
  
Hi out there! It's me again! I wish some more people would starting reading my fanfics. Maybe I need to stop giving them such sappy titles? Maybe people prefer the Digidestines beating each other up to them getting along? Anyway, this one is based on the movie Rat Race. Have you seen it? It's great! Which team will get to the two million dollars first? Find out by reading!  
  
"Man, what a boring fieldtrip!" Davis complained to Lily. She nodded in sympathy as the man behind the check-in table gave her her hotel room keys. Then the man plopped Davis' into his hand. "Thanks."   
  
"Oh, I'm so excited! Have you heard? Matt's going to have a concert here, right in this hotel! I wonder why, though?" Mimi said to Joe.   
  
"Probably to make this feildtrip more interesting." he replied. Not that it really wasn't. Davis thought is was dumb, but they were in another country!   
  
"Los Angeles! I've always wanted to come here!" Jenashu said to Izzy. He smiled.  
  
"It is exciting. Though I think you may have to get more books before the flight home in two weeks."   
  
"I know. You don't need books. You just start clicking away on that laptop and forget about me..." Jen said, crossed. She didn't like to be ignored on a plane. Anywhere else was fine. Just not on a plane.  
  
"Wow..." Indigo whistled as she stepped into her room. It was luxorious, no doubts there. There were two beds, and she was worried that a total jerk would get the other one. "Ken?" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" came a voice from five doors down.  
  
"Is there a sheet somewhere that says who we'll share our rooms with?"   
  
"Even if there is, I doubt you would know who the person was."  
  
Matt flopped on down on his bed. "Hey Tai, don't put your smelly shoes on my jacket!" he said. He yanked it out from under the shoes and hung it up in the closet.  
  
"Since you're in the closet, will you put my shoes in?" Tai's voice called from the bathroom. Tai was sticking his wet finger in the socket, trying to shock his hair back to its normal position.   
  
"I'm not touching those!" Matt said in protest.  
  
"Watch out! If I see them too much, it'll remind me to put them on your head when you're snoring tonight!"  
  
Beep. Beep! BEEP! ZAP! BING BING! FWOOOP! "No. Stay away. NO! Don't do that. STOP! Aw man..." Ryn sighed. The words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen. TK laughed.  
  
"My turn." he said, inserting a quater. A few seconds later he died.  
  
"You stink!" Ryn said with a laugh.  
  
"Pac Man (A/N: which I do not own) is harder than it looks!" TK exclaimed. Ryn choked on her soda.  
  
"Ah-ah-" she said as she coughed. "Hahahahaha! This game is older than us, TK!"  
  
"How many floors does this place have?" Cody asked Yolei. "I can't find my room!"  
  
"I think it's because you're too short to read the directory." Yolei said. "You're on the fifteenth floor."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Cody said. He was only short because he was eight!  
  
Click. "Perfect!" Click. "This is so pretty!"   
  
"Okay Kari, but you can stop taking pictures now." Sora said. "Save some for when we go outside."  
  
"Okay." Kari replied, embarrassed. Suddenly a loudspeaker came on.   
  
"People with the following room numbers must report to the conference room immediately..." a man said, reeling off eight numbers.  
  
A few minutes later, Davis opened the conference room door and stepped inside. Everyone else was there already.   
  
"We were waiting for you." A man told him. It was definately the same over-friendly voice they had heard on the intercom.  
  
"Sorry..." Davis mumbled, closing the door. He didn't take a seat, though. Instead he leaned against a pillar.  
  
"As I was saying, this is a race. In Texas, there is a train station called 'The Big One' (A/N: Actually, I really doubt there is. Work with me here.). In this train station, there are lockers. In one of these lockers, there is a red duffel bag-"  
  
"Hey! I'm the duffel bag guy!" Joe said indignitly, tapping his blue duffel bag (A/N: Joe always has a duffel bag. Have you noticed?). The man looked at Joe a moment, then continued.  
  
"-and inside the red duffel bag, there is two million dollars." he finished. The man waitied a bit to let his message sink in. "So, chose a partner and go!"  
  
Everyone stared blankly at the man. "Well, go!" he urged. No one moved. "Look, right now Mr. Motimiya is winning, because he is nearest to the door!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Davis asked himself. The man ignored him. Everyone else did as well.  
  
"How are we supposed to get anywhere? We're just a bunch of teens and kids! We can't drive or anything, let alone afford a plane or train ticket!" Matt pointed out. A murmer of agreement sounded through the room.  
  
"Not only is that crazy, but we would miss our feild trip!" Jen added.  
  
"Besides, who would give away two million dollars?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I would. Think about it. This is two million we're talking about. Two million dollars. You could do anything. Go through college. Buy a football feild. Buy a cosmetic store. Anything at all."  
  
Tai looked at the locker key in front of him. Inside locker 001 is the key to buying my own soccor feild! he thought. Everyone seemed to be considering things.  
  
"Wait!" Ken said. "We could get lost or killed! We could-"  
  
"This doesn't have to make sense, Ken! It's a fanfic!" Indigo reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. He grabbed Indy's hand and pulled her towards the door. Izzy and Jen shrugged and followed.   
  
"I don't know..." Matt said aloud.   
  
"Just come on!" Sora said, pulling Matt up.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"A cosmetic store? Did he say a cosmetic store? Oh, Joe! We have to do this!" Mimi cooed.  
  
"Why me?" was all Joe said as Mimi dragged him out.  
  
"Well, I hope you can read a map better than you play Pac Man." Ryn said to TK.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he responded.  
  
"No, it means you're my partner!"  
  
"Ahhhh! I'm getting trampled!" Davis called. Lily laughed and lent him a hand.  
  
"Let's go!" she said.  
  
Yolei straightened her glasses. "Umm, we're behind." she said to Tai.  
  
"W-w-w-we're?" he stammered. Yolei nodded. Tai groaned and allowed himself to be pulled away.  
  
"I guess it's us then." Cody said to Kari. She nodded and they left.  
  
"Which one of you will get there first? Good luck to all of you." the strange man said. People behind a one-sided mirror started to chat.  
  
"My bet is on the red head and the girl-"  
  
"Mine is on the one with the goggles-"  
  
  
Who is your bet on? Why not tell me in a review? If I get enough, then I'll take a vote from you guys! Well, good luck to your favorite team! See you in the next chapter of Digi Race, coming soon!  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Rat Race, Pac Man, or anything else that I tell you I don't own. Have a nice day, and don't sue me!  
  
  
Jenashu: Hi! It's me again! This is Chapter Two of Digi Race! It seem that Davis and Lily are winning so far...  
Davis: YES!!! I'M GONNA BE RICH!!!  
Lily: ...  
Jenashu: Hold on! I'm not finished yet!   
Davis: Oh. What else?  
Jenashu: Mimi's pretty desperate to get that cosmetic shop. She'd do ANYthing to stop the rest of us...I mean that, too...  
Lily: So, onto the fanfic!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
"Feel the power..." Davis said sarcastically as he sat in an old, beat-up truck. He bent down and started looking at the wires inside.  
  
"You know how to hotwire a car!?" Lily asked in amazement. She looked around. They had gone to the airport to find a car and to see if anyone was taking a plane.   
  
"No, not really. But how hard can it be?" Davis asked. Lily groaned. She knew Davis well enough to know that she should get out of the car.  
  
"This one? Maybe this one? Hmm..." Davis mumbled. He brought two wires close together and examined them.   
  
"Hey Davis, I bet it's out of gas anyway." Lily said, leaning forward. Her arm hit the shift stick, changing the shift to backwards.   
  
"There! I think that's it!" Davis said triumphantly. He held the two wires together and took a breath. "GYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he shouted. Static ran through his hair and his clothes. When he finally stopped screaming, he noticed something. The car was moving the wrong way.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, turning around. They were headed towards the fuel farm.  
  
"Well, if it's out of gas, there's plenty right there!" Lily screamed. Davis looked at her a minute. He didn't see the danger. "Things explode if they hit a lot of fuel!" she explained.  
  
"WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN THEY EXPLODE?" Davis shouted. The truck was surprisingly fast, and they were only a few feet away from the fuel farm.  
  
"Explode, as in, go boom!" Lily said, paniced out of her wits. She grabbed the door, but it was stuck. "Davis, how hard did you slam the door!?" she demanded. And why did I get back in the stupid car?  
  
Davis climbed into the back of the truck and found a rope attached to a hook. He threw it out of the opened window and around a tall, thick tree. The truck stopped moving. Davis sighed with relief and climbed out the window, immediately followed buy Lily.  
  
"Where did you get that rope?" she asked. Davis shrugged.  
  
"Editing mistake, in my favor!" he then said, patting himself on the back. A loud creaking noise brought his attention back to the truck. The rope snapped in two, and the truck headed towards the fuel again. "RUN!" he said to Lily. But she was already going.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Davis shouted as he jumped, pulling Lily down as well. BOOM! BWOOOSH! KABLAM!   
  
All kinds of noises sounded as the fuel farm exploded. Lily and Davis got up and busted that popsicle stand before any police arrived.  
  
"All flights have been cancelled. We are having technical difficulties concerning the fuel farm." a voice said throughout the airport. Groans sounded everywhere.  
  
"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Mimi said, smashing her hat. "COME ON, JOE!"  
she added, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Why me?" he asked weakly as Mimi steered him to the exit.   
  
Mimi pointed to a car. "We're taking this, and you're driving." she said, buckling herself in the passenger seat.  
  
"But that's illeagel!" Joe exclaimed. Mimi gave him a so-what-do-I-care look, so Joe could only groan and grab the steering wheel. "How do we start it?"  
  
"Like this!" Mimi said, grabbing the two correct wires and starting the car without shocking herself. Joe looked at her in amazement and started the car.  
  
"He said we have to get to a train station, right?" Jen asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Izzy said as he examined a map.  
  
"Then why not take a train directly there?"  
  
"Because I can drive."  
  
"Do you really feel like driving all the way to Texas?"  
  
"...Let's go." Izzy said, realizing that Jen really had a point.  
  
"STOP!" Mimi yelled after a while. She pointed to a train station. "Look. Let's make sure no one takes it today." she said, pulling a knife from her hat.  
  
"What the...!?" Joe asked himself as he got out of the car.  
  
"COME ON!" Mimi said, laughing like a maniac. She bent down besides the track and sawed away with her knife. "The first train that comes," she explained as she started on another peice of wood, "will break the track if we keep this up. And no one participating in the race would've been able to buy a ticket to the first train today. It's perfect!"  
  
"Will this kill anyone?" Joe asked weakly. Mimi shrugged and continued to laugh like a mad woman. Why me? he asked himself again.  
  
"Due to technical difficulties, no trains will be running today." a voice called through the station.   
  
"Now what?" Izzy asked Jen.  
  
"Hey, I didn't plan this or anything! I bet it has something to do with the girl with the funny pink hat!" Jen responded, remembering the expression she had worn when the man said 'cosmetic shop'.   
  
" Oh, come on! She wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. You saw how thin she was." Izzy said, pulling his laptop out.  
  
"Now's not the time to be drooling over her!" Jen yelled. But Izzy was wrapped up in his computer. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking out our options. That's weird, the airport's closed..." Izzy mumbled. Jen looked out the window and immediately started to drool.  
  
"Chocolate ice cream!" she cried. An ice cream truck was right outside. "Hey Izzy, I have an idea..."  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked. They had ran all the way to a harbor.  
  
"Let's swim to Texas." Davis laughed. He pointed to the water.  
  
"No, I have a better idea..." Lily said. Soon they were in line for a ferry.  
  
"I wonder if I get sea sick?" Davis asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Lily responed. Davis sighed.  
  
"Guess not, huh..."  
  
"Hey, if I push you overboard, at least you have goggles!" Lily teased, grabbing the strap that held his infamous goggles on his head. Davis blushed.  
  
"Heyyyy, stop that!" he said. Lily took his goggles and held them high above his head. Davis grunted and jumped up for them. On the way down, he tripped over the ferry railing and fell into the water.  
  
"Oops...I guess you don't have your goggles..." Lily said, pulling a lifesaver from its hook. Davis surfaced and glowered at her. Lily threw the inner tube around his head. "Yeah, a ringer!" she joked.   
  
"How do you turn the music off? I'm sick of hearing Pop Goes the Weasel! (A/N: Not owned by me)." Jen complained.  
  
"Well...if I turn this..." Izzy said. The music stopped.  
  
"Ahhh..." Jen said, sighing in relief. She heard something.   
  
"Wait! I want ice cream!" a little girl called.  
  
"Here!" Jen said, thrusting one into her hands. She didn't have time to deal with money. "Come one, step on it Izzy!" Jen said. "We don't need to deal with anymore half-pints."  
  
Mimi pulled out her compact and put on pink lipstick. I'm going to have every shade of pink ever imaginable! I'll have the biggest cosmetic store ever! Just wait! She thought as she rubbed her lips together.  
  
Pictures of the three teams flashed across a gargantuan screen. Rich and important looking people sat before it, holding wads of money and papers with their bets. "Ahh, I am going to win the bet!" said a man who had put money on Davis and Lily.  
  
"No, I am!" said the one who had bet on Jen and Izzy. "And I'll get an ice cream, too."  
  
"Tch! You know that babe with the hat is gonna win!" another man protested. As they argued and joked, the man who had started it all stood in the shadows.  
  
I'm getting billions out of this one! This is my best one yet! he told himself. He chuckled softly as the men increased their bets.   
***********************************************************************  
  
Ohh! What is he up to? Who's gonna win the two mill? Keep reading to find out!  
PS Oh, and if you see the thing that says (A/N:blah blah blah) that means "Author's Note". I usually use it to tell you that I don't own something, but I may use it to explain something or point something out.  



	3. Chapter Three

  
Jenashu: Yeah! I'm actually getting reviews from people I don't know! You guys like this! I'm soooooo happy! I guess I really do need to drop the mushy stuff. *Pulls out a portfolio* So far, I have one vote for Ken's group, and one for Mimi's. However, I can't just drop the rest of the people because of that. But Mimi seems to be doing well, huh? That is, until Ken and Indy get hold of a helicopter!  
Ken: How do I do that?  
Jenashu: You use your cuteness!  
Indy: Hey! I'm the only one who can call him cute!  
Mimi: Oh, we'd better start the fanfic! *puts her hand into her hat*   
All: AHHHHH!  
Mimi: *takes out a compact* Why is everyone screaming?  
Jenashu: Whew! I'm glad she didn't pull out that knife! Anyway, on to the fanfic!  
***********************************************************************  
Digi Race  
  
  
"The airplanes aren't flying?" Ken asked in disbeleif. Indy sighed.  
  
"What now?" she asked. But Ken wasn't listening.  
  
"Hey, I'm reading that book too!" he said to a young woman. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Isn't it good? But I have to go. I'm flying." she replied.  
  
"Umm, the planes aren't taking off." Indy pointed out.  
  
"I fly a helicopter."   
  
"You...fly...Everyone else can't fly...You can fly!" Ken said in amazement.  
  
"What, do you need a ride?" the teen asked.  
  
"YES!" Ken and Indigo choroused. So they were soon sitting in a helicopter, all set and ready to go.  
  
"No, I don't want an ice cream." Matt said to Sora. "All I want is a ride to Texas!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm getting one!" Sora said. She walked up to an ice cream truck and said, "One...You guys stole an ice cream truck!?"  
  
"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Jen hollored indignitly. The light turned green and they zipped out of sight.  
  
"Wow, we really need to get going!" Sora said.  
  
"Like I didn't know that already..." Matt mumbled. He looked up. "Isn't that...the Good Year Blimp!?"(A/N: Which is not owned by me.)  
  
TK closed his eyes and grumbled. Ryn looked at him. "Come one, everyone knows you need to think happy thoughts to fly!" she said.  
  
"Hah..." TK replied, looking at a wall of brouchures. He read one aloud. "LA tour boat...right outside...THIS AIRPORT!?" he shouted. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Happy thoughts?" Ryn asked as a grin formed slowly across her face.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Naomi asked as she turned around. She had addressed both of them, but she looked at Ken.  
  
"Uhh, Texas..." Ken replied, looking at his shoes. He never realized how interesting they were.  
  
"Texas? Well, we need to stop at my boyfriend's place first." Naomi said. "It'll only take a minute." Indy sighed in relief. At first Ken thought she sighed because it would only take a minute. Then he realized it was because Naomi had a boyfriend.  
  
"Look, there's his house...and...HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND'S CAR!?" she cried. " You BEEP (A/N: In order to keep this story at a G rating, it must be sensored.) All of you stupid BEEP and you BEEP-"  
  
"Hey! We're only kids, watch your mouth!" Indigo shouted. But it didn't matter. Naomi wasn't listening. She was watching a girl feed her boyfriend a peice of cheese while they sat on a picnic cloth. "Can't he feed himself? Incompetent!" Indy said.  
  
Ken felt his stomach lurch as the helicopter spiraled down. Naomi was cursing and shouting and basically going nuts. We're gonna die! Ken thought to himself.   
  
Naomi shifted a control, causing a helicopter blade to cut a tree the two were sitting under in half. Her boyfriend ran to his car and drove off. Naomi followed.   
  
Matt brushed his hands off and pulled on a GoodYear uniform (A/N: Not owned by me). "Sorry, buddy." he said to an unconsious man on the floor. The poor guy was in his underpants. "Sora?" he asked.  
  
"Over here!" Sora called. Another blimp was about to take off. Sora was also wearing a uniform like Matt's. They walked into the blimp and took off before anyone realized what had happened.  
  
"You know how to pilot a blimp?" Sora asked. She was impressed. Matt nodded and pulled a few levers. "WHAT THE-"  
  
"HEY! LOOK OUT! YOU'RE GONNA HIT THAT BLIMP!" Ken shouted, pointing forwards. A loud ripping noise sounded through the sky.  
  
"That's pleasant..." Indigo remarked, holding her nose. Once again, Naomi ignored her. She brought the blimp over her boyfriend's car and trapped him. Matt and Sora immediately ran out. A car stopped to see what was going on, so Matt pulled the driver out of the window and jumped in. Sora followed hesitantly.  
  
The engine of Naomi's boyfriend's car started up again, and the car ripped through the blimp. But she didn't stop there. She used a blade to break a car window, then crashed the helicopter and ran out. She jumped into the car, and Ken and Indy hesitantly followed.  
  
Ken squirmed in his seat. He sat up a little and found that he was sitting on something. He picked it up, and immediately wished he hadn't. "KEN! Where'd you get that?" Indy asked.  
  
"It...was...on...my...seat! Take it!" Ken demanded.  
  
"EWWW! NO WAY!" Indigo replied. Ken threw it at her. She threw it back.  
  
"Give it here!" Naomi ordered. Ken was more than happy to oblige. Naomi tossed her boyfriend out the window. He caught up and tried to pull the keys from the ignition as Naomi wildly drived. Indigo leaned forward and hit a 'Window Up' button. It trapped Naomi's boyfriend's head.   
  
"Hey! You girlfriend left this in the car!" Naomi screamed, stuffing the object Ken had given her into her boyfriend's mouth. It was a pink silk bra. She released her ex-boyfriend and drove on. "YEAH! THAT'LL TEACH YOU, YOU BEEP!!!!"  
  
"She's insane!" Ken whispered to Indigo.  
  
"I know! I can't stomach it!" she replied.  
  
"Stomach? I left mine in the air!"  
  
"Haha. Let's ditch her as soon as we can!"  
  
"Umm...And to your right is...another casino..." TK said into a microphone. All the people on the cruise boat seemed half dead. Ryn sighed and took the mic.  
  
"This is where we depart, folks! See you next time!" she said. Everyone mumbled and got off the boat. Ryn sighed in releif. "How fast can this thing go?"  
  
"Well, the speeds are: Slow, Medium, Fast, and Woah! What was that!?" TK replied with a smile. He pulled the lever down to the last option, and the boat zipped through the water.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere!" Ryn said, patting TK on the back. "Hey, where did you get that Gilligan (A/N: Not owned by me) hat?"  
  
"What!? What's wrong with my hat?" TK asked indignitly.   
  
"Nothing, it's cute!" Ryn said with a smile. TK felt his face turning red.   
  
"Anyway, full speed ahead!" TK said, taking the controls.  
  
"Man, I've heard of the wide open road, but this is more than I bargained for!" Matt said. It felt like he'd been driving forever. He sighed and repeated in his mind, Think of the two million dollars...think of the two million dollars...  
***********************************************************************  
  
Things got a little rough for Ken's group, as well as Matt's! It seems that Ryn and TK found a shortcut to success on the boat! But there is more to come! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Rat Race! *sniffle* It's too bad, too...  
  
Jenashu: UPDATES! *pulls out a portfolio* 3 votes on Ken and Indy...1 vote on TK and Ryn...1 vote on Mimi and Joe..1 vote on Davis and Lily...  
Indy: We're gonna win! We're gonna win!  
Lily: Hah! I'm gonna get all the people in my guild to vote for ME!  
Davis: Weren't we winning?  
Ken: *whispers* Psst! Davis!  
Davis: What?  
Ken: Let us win, and I'll set you up with Lily!  
Jenashu: I heard that, Ken!  
Ken: Oh-  
Jenashu: *covers Ken's mouth* Gotta keep the rating at G! On to the fic!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
"Can't you peddle ANY faster, Tai?" Yolei asked.   
  
"It would help if you peddled too!" Tai snapped. This is the worst day of my life. Stuck on a bicycle made for two with Glasses Girl! Tai thought as he took a breathe. He was getting tired.  
  
"OOOHHHHHH!!!" Yolei shreiked. "LOOK! LOOK!" she added, pointing to a group of people. Inside of them was some guy pop group. N*SYNC? BSB? DREAM STREET? (A/N: Not owned by me!)They all look the same to me...Tai thought. Yolei jumped off the bike and ran towards the crowd.  
  
Alright! Now's my chance! Tai told himself. Suddenly something glinted gold in the sunlight. I don't beleive it! She has the stupid key! Tai realized. Its reflection from the sun was unbearable. Tai asked himself why he had given it to her in the first place.  
  
After what seemed like four hours, Yolei climbed back onto the bicycle. "Ahhh, they're so dreamy..." she said to no one imparticular. Tai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a store. "What are we doing?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Getting that key copied!" Tai told her. He gave it to the man behind the counter.  
  
"I guess that's a good idea. We need that key to get into locker 001 at the train station in Texas. What was it called, the Big One? I mean, if we lose that key, we'll never get our hands on that two mill!" Yolei remarked. The man who was copying the key suddenly stopped. He looked at it a moment, then pocketed it and handed them the an old, blank key. Then he ran.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Tai shouted. "YOLEI YOU IDIOT!"   
  
"Wha-wha-wha-WHY YOU!" Yolei said, breaking through the window. Tai rolled his eyes a second and opened the back door. "STOP THEIF!"  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this..." Cody said.   
  
"Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with the subway."  
  
"That's not what bothers me. It's this stupid costume."  
  
"It's the only way we could get in without money."  
  
"The costume doesn't even bother me. Just the fact that you beat up the two guys wearing them, that's all that's bothering me." Cody said. He was wearing a green dinosaur suit. Cody felt like some kind of Godzilla wanna be. "We shouldn't even be participating in this race. We're bound to do something illeagel if our hearts desire money-Are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? What did you say? Sorry Cody, I was thinking about what I'm going to do with my million." Kari-the-Giant-Banana said. Cody sighed and wondered what they would have to do next.   
  
Cody shifted in his seat. "Uhh, Kari...I need to go to the bathroom." he said. Kari looked at him and shook her head. "I have the key!" Cody called as he exited the subway on the next stop. Kari followed him.  
  
Urgh! Cody thought. The zipper is caught! Come on! Cody gave the zipper a good yank. It broke off in his hand. Oh no! I'm gonna die in a dinosaur suit! he thought, starting to panic. Okay, okay, think...he told himself. But all that he saw in his mind's eye were things like Niagra Falls, rain, and the time he left the bath running. Suddenly he heard a smashing sound from outside the stall.  
  
"I know you're in here! This is it! Give me your money or else!" a voice called. Cody winced. Was he caught in the middle of a stick-up...in a bathroom? "I've got a knife...Come out if you know what's good for you..."  
  
A knife? Cody thought. He peeked from under the stall door and saw two feet. Then he pulled the feet and opened the door. "Thanks!" he called as he took the knife and cut the suit off.   
  
"What just happened?" the man asked aloud. Two police officers came in and said, "A kid in a Godzilla (A/N: Not owned by me) suit just broke up your operation."  
  
Tai was peddling as fast as he could, and Yolei was actually helping. "HAH! Traffic!" Tai said happily. The theif jumped out of his car and ran. "Let's get him!" he added, turned the handles.  
  
"I have a better idea..." Yolei said. She jumped in the car and Tai followed. He pulled it from the lanes full of traffic and onto the land. "It's not and SUV, but it will have to do!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Come...back...HERE!" Tai shouted. Bands of color were visible ahead. Hot-air balloons! The theif cut the ropes from one and took to the sky. "Take the wheel!" Tai ordered Yolei. Then he climbed onto the hood of the car and grabbed a sandbag rope. "Waaaghhh!"  
  
"LEGGO!" the crook ordered. Tai just laughed and climbed into the balloon. Fists flew, and Tai held his hand up truimphantly, the key tucked safely in his fist. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell. Right in front of the car.  
  
"GYAHHH! STOP THE CAR YOLEI!" Tai pleaded as he ran.   
  
" I don't know how!" Yolei replied, pulling the shift stick and increasing the gear. The car sped up. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Tai shut his eyes and ran for his life. Suddenly there was no earth beneath his feet. He fell into a lake with a splash, and the car followed.  
  
Tai resurfaced and sighed in releif. Then he realized that Yolei was no where to be found. After a few tense moments, she appeared from the water's depths and screamed. "ARRGGGHHHH! SEA MONSTER!"   
  
"Huh?" Tai asked. He looked at himself. He was covered with some kind of plant. "Oh! It's me, you lunkhead! And...I've got the key!" Yolei looked at him and smiled, putting her arms around him. "ARGH! Yolei, get off!"  
  
"You're so brave, Tai!" Yolei cooed in return, looking up at him and removing the plant from his hair.   
  
"GET OFF!" Tai shouted, prying Yolei's fingers from around his waist. She gave him a chesire cat smile and stepped out of the lake. "Let's get going."  
  
"CODY! There you are, come on! Let's get back on the subway!" Kari ordered. "What happened to your costume?"  
  
"Nevermind the costume...let's get going!" Cody replied, smiling mysteriously.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, all of the teams are on their way now. What kind of messes will they get themselves into next? Only I know the answer...BWUHAHAHAHA! Ahem...I will share this precious information with you because I'm just SOOO nice...Don't forget to vote for your favorite team!  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Rat Race.   
  
Jenashu: The polls are the same still! Don't let Indigo and Kenneth walk away with the prize that easily!  
Ken: No! She's playing with your mind! Using reverse phycology!  
Indy: *sweatdrop*  
Davis: Ha! You two aren't in this chapter! So there!  
Lily: Great, nice one Davis...I'm sure they're morally wounded...  
Jenashu: The next three chapters get a bit Alla moore (how do you spell that?)!   
Indy: *blushes* What? As in...  
Lily: *blushes* Davis is gonna kiss me or something?  
Jenashu: *laughs* Isn't it cool? Your futures are in my hands!  
Lily: Hey, bestest buddy, could you do me a favor then...?  
Ken: Oh, just let Jen have her fun!  
Jenashu: Anyway, on to-  
Davis: No, I want to say it! ON TO THE FANFIC! VOTE FOR ME!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
"Things are going surprisingly well!" Lily commented as she looked into the water. She watched Davis's reflection nod and move closer to her. The ferry was diserted. What is he doing...? Lily wondered as Davis put an arm around her waist. A sudden cry almost sent Davis into the sea again (A/N: I am sorry to say that my map skills are not the best, and my sense of direction is worth beans. So, just work with me and suppose that the Digidestines are taking the right paths, even if those paths really don't exist. Thanks!).   
  
Darn! he thought. The cry was followed by many more. A flock of seagulls were flying overhead. A few of them swooped down onto the ferry, expecting to be fed.  
  
"ACK!" Lily screamed as a gull flew onto her shoulder. Another dug its face into her pocket, pulling out the key. "NO! YOU COME BACK HERE!" she cried as the gull took off. Davis was in shock, but had enough wits about him to look up and say a short prayer. A hot-air balloon was flying overhead.   
  
"Thank you!" Davis said, releived. The balloon fell in a sudden gust of wind, right near the boat. Davis jumped in and offered Lily a hand. She accepted his help. "THANK YOU!" Davis called from the top of his lungs. He suddenly noticed the man in the balloon. "Take the boat instead!" Davis suggested, tossing him onto the ferry.   
  
"That was so lucky!" Lily said, giving Davis a hug. He blushed, dumbfounded. He closed his eyes and attempted to tilt Lily's head up, but she was on the other side of the balloon basket. Man, I can't win! Davis complained to himself.   
  
"We're gonna get ya!" Lily called to the gull. She screamed as the bird dropped the key.  
  
Jen watched Izzy as he drived. He's so cute...Jenashu thought, watching a small smile spread across his face. I wonder what he's thinking about..? Jen asked herself.  
  
Izzy could feel Jen's eyes on him. He felt his cheeks darkening. I wish she'd look away! Izzy thought. He fancied that his face would explode if she didn't. At the next red light he turned and looked directly into he eyes. It was Jen's turn to blush. Izzy decided to say something, but, for once, he had no clue what to say. I'm no good at this! I'm sure Matt would have something great to say right now, but me, no, of course not!   
  
He needs to work on his people skills, Jenashu noted. But it didn't matter much, because she also didn't know what to say. So they gazed into each other's eyes for a minute, until Jen knew exactly what she should say. "Green means go."  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Izzy said, looking at traffic lights. He stepped on the gas, and glimsped at Jen in the review mirrior. She was staring out the window, flushed. Suddenly his stomach growled. "Uhh, Jen? If my calculations are correct, we are two hours worth ahead. Can we please stop to get something to eat?"  
  
"How do you figure?" Jen asked, wondering how he could possible make such calculations. Izzy pulled over and took out his laptop.   
  
"Look at this key. It has a special radar to monitor our progress. I...kind of hacked into the radar program and found the passwords used for the keys of the others' keys. Now I can see them on the monitor." he explained, pointing to little dots on the screen. "This is Davis and Lily. They seem to be doing well. Here's Ken and Indy. They are the closest to us."   
  
"Wow! You never cease to amaze me! You're really a genius!" Jen exclaimed, very much impressed. Normally Izzy would say thanks to a comment like that, but it was different when it came from Jen. He looked down and blushed.  
  
"Uhh, t-thank you..." he managed to say at last. Jen beamed at him, causing Izzy's face color to match that of his hair. He started driving towards the next fast food place. "Umm, any favorites?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Nahh, just as long as it's not Taco Bell or Burger King (A/N: Guess what? They're not owned by me!). Izzy parked the car in a McDonald's (A/N: What was I going to say again? Oh, yeah, this restaurant is not under my possession, blah blah...) parking lot. He opened the door and thought of doing that for Jen, when he realized the ice cream truck only had one door. Jen laughed and looked at the giant space where kids demand their ice cream and hand over their dough, and Izzy decided to make due. He offered Jen his hand as she jumped from the window's ledge. She smiled at him, and he looked at his shoes. He never noticed how interesting they were before.  
  
"Umm, I want...a hamburger and fries, please." Jenashu said to the smiling lady behind the counter. Jen glanced at Izzy and added, "No onions." She wasn't sure herself if she was joking around or giving Izzy a hint. He blushed heavily.   
  
Even though they had a lead, Jenashu and Izzy ate their food as fast as they could. Jen stuffed eight fries in her mouth at once and chewed for a few seconds before swallowing. Izzy stared at her. "I wore braces a while ago. I've had my mouth open wider than what seems natural for two hours straight, so I can fit a lot in at once." Jen said with a shrug. Izzy nodded and looked down, laughing a little. His laughter was stifiled when a loud crash sounded through the air. "What?"  
  
"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM-" a group of kids chanted. They knocked over the ice cream truck and emtied it out.   
  
"...Tell me that didn't just happen!" Jen begged of Izzy. He decided it was best to say nothing. Instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the mob, figuring that it was best to be far away from that ice cream truck, should the police show up. After awhile, the two found themselves in a forest. Quite a large forest.  
  
"JOE! GREEN MEANS GO!" Mimi roared by his side. Joe winced.  
  
"Right..." he replied. "Um, Mimi...I think you gave me faulty directions." Joe informed his navigator.  
  
"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!!! I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!" Mimi shouted. Joe sighed and looked up. A woman was sitting at the side of the road.  
  
"Wanna by a squirrel?" the woman asked as Joe pulled over.  
  
"Uh...no thanks, lady. Do you know any shortcuts to the highway? We're a little lost." Joe said. He looked past Mimi and saw that there were numerous squirrels in cages. They were chattering away. What a weirdo! Joe thought.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want a squirrel? They make GREAT pets." the woman informed them. She reached in a cage to pet a squirrel, and it bit her hand. "Um, that was a love bite. Squirrels really are FANTABULISTIC, don't you know." She added, straightening her straw hat and torn overalls. She smiled widely, revealing aproximately ten teeth. Mimi shuddered.  
  
"No, we don't want one! All we want are directions!" Mimi said impatiently.   
  
"Tell 'em abou' the short cut!" the woman said in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, thanks!" she then added, turning to a cage. "He reminded me about the short cut. How silly of me to forget! Okay, all you have to do is travel exactly 1.8 miles down this road, turn right at a graffitied road sign, and BAM! you're on your way! Saves you at least thirty minutes on the road!"   
  
"Hey, thanks!" Mimi said. The woman grinned her nearly-toothless grin and handed Mimi a paper bag that read 'I LOVE SQUIRRELS'.  
  
"Ya see any squirrels, give 'em these nuts." the woman said with a wink.  
  
"Uhh, sure..." Mimi said as she rolled her window up. "What a freak..."  
  
"Oh well, we got something from all that. Way to go, Mimi!" Joe said, going onto the road again.  
  
"Well, it WAS your idea to ask her for directions. I'm sorry, I can't read maps very well." Mimi said, pulling the map out and frowning at it. "So...I guess we're...here?"  
  
"Let's see..." Joe said, glancing over Mimi's shoulder. "MIMI! No wonder! The map is upside down!" he said with a groan.  
  
"It is? Oh, my..." Mimi said, turning it over. "Silly me!"  
  
"That's okay..." Joe said. Mimi looked at him a moment.  
  
"Well, Joe...You handled that situation so well..." Mimi said, gazing at him goofily. Joe's face turned red.  
  
"Uhh, y-y-you t-think so? Thanks, M-Mimi..." Joe replied. "Wait! Look, it's the graffitied sign!"  
  
"Yes! Turn, turn!" Mimi said. Joe moved the steering wheel. A second later, his stomach gave a terrifying lurch. The van was falling!  
  
As they fell, Mimi wrapped her arms around Joe's shoulders and screamed. Through the gap in Mimi's arms (which were covering his face) Joe saw a sign that read, YOU. A second later, a sigh that said SHOULD appeared. More and more signs came into veiw as the car fell...  
  
YOU...SHOULD...HAVE...BOUGHT...A...SQUIRREL!   
  
"That-" Joe started. But the breath left his chest as the car hit a pile of other cars with a loud CRUNCH! Something popped up and went through the windsheild...it was holding something...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!" Mimi screamed. It was a skeleton. And in its hand was a paper bag that read 'I LOVE SQUIRRELS'.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Lily asked as she looked into the water. The key was slowly sinking. Suddenly, the water around it started to change. It flew into the air and brought the key right into Lily's reach. "What?" Lily asked in surprise. She shot a hand out and grabbed it, but lost her balance and began to fall.  
  
"Lily!" Davis cried. He grabbed her arm just before she fell. Davis looked into the water in time to see a dolphin's dorsel fin. So that's it! he realized. I guess the dolphin blasted the key up! We're destined to win this, I can feel it! Suddenly he remembered Lily.   
  
"Thanks, Davis," she said, " that was a great catch." Davis felt his face blazing red. Lily had dropped the key onto the ground, so Davis picked it up. As he rose, Davis made eye contact with Lily. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, until Davis felt a sharp pain in his hand.   
  
"Ow!" he said, wincing. He had been squeezing the key so hard that it had cut his hand in several places.   
  
"Aww, poor Davis." Lily cooed. "Let me see."  
  
Davis felt his face darken as Lily's cool hand took his sweaty one. "You'll live." Lily said after examining his cuts. She looked up and noticed the deep crimson hue Davis's face had turned. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yeah! I'm f-fine! Uhh, I guess..." Davis stammered.   
  
"Are you sure?" Lily demanded. She stood up a bit, until she was alomost as tall as Davis. Her eyes stared into his, daring him to tell the truth. The truth about something more than how he felt pysically. She wanted to know how he felt inside as well.   
  
Lily's nose was inches from Davis'. Suddenly he realized that this was his chance. No stupid seagull could distract Lily now. She wants to know how I feel?, thought Davis. Well I'll show her, then.   
  
Davis closed his eyes and moved his face towards Lily's. Closer and closer, until the inches of space turned to centimeters. Finally he felt Lily's lips against his.   
  
A moment later, Lily took a step back. "...Not bad for a first try, Daesukie Motimiya." she said after a pause. Davis smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Thanks. Now let's get going!" Davis said, pointing towards the setting sun.  
  
"What's your plan now?" Jenashu asked of Izzy as they stood in the forest.   
  
"Well...I guess I don't have one yet." Izzy admitted. Jen groaned and plopped onto the forest floor. Izzy looked hurt.  
  
"I'm not saying that this is your fault or anything, Izzy." Jenashu said, hoping that she hadn't hurt his feelings. "But don't you think that there's some way out of here?". Before Izzy could answer, shouts echoed throughout the forest. Two garantuan men emerged from the shadows cast by trees. Each of them grabbed either Izzy or Jen and started to pull them along.  
  
"LET GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jenashu demanded. She kicked at the man who was dragging her, but to no avail. She was powerless against this monster-of-a-man, as was Izzy.  
  
"Don't play dumb. We've been on the lookout for you two poachers!" the man shot back.   
  
"P-p-p-p-p-POACHERS?" Jenashu screamed. "Why I-ARGH!!!! I'm NOT A POACHER, you GOOMBAH!"  
  
"Just what have we been "poaching", according to the information given to you by your employer?" Izzy asked weakly.  
  
"The bears that live in this reserve!" the other man said impatiently.  
  
"You're kidding me...This is a BEAR RESERVE...oh for the love of FUDGE!" Jen mumbled. "DO I LOOK CAPABLE OF POACHING BEARS?"   
  
"Anyone who can fire a gun is capable, kid." the man replied. Jen frowned. First of all, she didn't have a gun to fire. Secondly, she was a chick otaku teenager, not a kid, thank you very much!  
  
"Excuse me...If you looked, you would find that we have no fire arms..." Izzy said. Both men stopped and checked. Of course, the two victims of fate had no guns.   
  
"Okay, so maybe you're not poachers," a man said as he began to drag a very uncoroperative chick otaku teenager again, "but you were still in here. That's trespassing."  
  
"We were lost..." Izzy replied softly. "We're sorry, but we had no idea!"  
  
"You can't prove that, kid."  
  
"You're absolutely correct. So can you please give us the benefit of the doubt?"  
  
"...Agianst the rules, kid. More than our jobs are worth to do that."  
  
"But it's true! Please!" Jenashu cut in. "Please just let us go!". To her surprise, the man turned around, then let go and ran. His partner followed suit. "Hey! Thanks a ton!" Jen called.  
  
"I think you should turn around, Jen!" Izzy said, running after the reserve rangers. "Come on!" he added, pulling Jen to her feet. Slowly, Jen turned around. A giant bear was standing nearby.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Jenashu cried as she began to run. Izzy was close behind. Suddenly she saw something moving...  
  
"And here we have..." she heard someone start. It was a women was driving a van labeled " Bear Forest Tours". Jen motioned to Izzy and hopped onto the open-air bus. Izzy landed next to her with a moment later. Luckily for them, the bear had no interest in the tourbus. So Izzy and Jen caught their breath until the bus came to the reserve's exit.   
  
"That was too close..." Jen said to Izzy. "We're still alive, right?"  
  
"Yes! Alive and not in jail! I don't beleive we got out of that."  
  
"Don't even say we were lucky. If we were lucky, we never would've had our room numbers called. If we were lucky, we'd be reading or something in that hotel. But no, we're out here, escaping death and imprisonment every half-hour!" Jenashu cried. "And now what do we do?" Sudenly a loud TOOT TOOT sounded through the air. It was followed by a familiar CHUG CHUG CHUG.   
  
"We take the train!" Izzy said happily.   
  
"Yes! You're awesome, Izzy!" Jen cried happily. She took Izzy's hand and held it up. "Yeah!"   
  
Izzy laughed, but he knew his face was blazing. Jenashu released his hand and gawked at him. "You know, if you want to kiss me, feel free. I didn't eat any onions, remember?" she teased. Izzy choked. "Whaaaaaat?" Jen said, teasing some more.   
  
Izzy coughed for a minute then said, "That's not something I expected to hear."  
  
"What did you expect? I wouldn't have had to say it if you had kissed me earlier when you had the chance, you know." Jenashu replied. She was enjoying herself thoroughly. (A/N: Did I spell that right?)  
  
Izzy looked at her, dumbfounded. Jen smiled and kissed his cheek. "I was joking, Izzy." she said, gazing at him fondly.   
  
"R-right...I knew that..." Izzy said, almost laughing with releif. He made a mental note to never waste his chances again.   
  
"Ohhhh..." Joe groaned as he felt his aching head. A decently-sized lump was forming under his fingertips. "Mi...mi? Are you okay? Where are you?!"  
  
"Under here..." Mimi said. She was stuck under the skeleton. "Get it off!"   
  
Joe pulled the hunk of bones off of Mimi's body. "Are you okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Mmm hmm...But the next squirrel I see as I drive...is gonna get turned to roadkill." Mimi replied. She frowned and tried to um-smoosh her precious hat.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to start walking. So come one, let's go." Joe said, taking Mimi's hand and pulling her up.  
  
"Joe, will you carry me? Please? I can't walk properly." Mimi said. Joe hesitated a moment.   
  
"No, Mimi. If things get extremely bad, I'll carry you. But I need my own strenght, and you need yours." he answered, trying not to sound to harsh or to soft. Mimi moaned and took a step forward.   
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, Joe heard something. It was a voice..."Joe! What's going on over there?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but let's see if they have water!" Joe said. He started to run.  
  
"Joe, I can't!" Mimi cried. Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her along.  
  
"What are you two doing out here? You look parched!" a man in a tent said. "Here, take these!" he added, handing them bottled water. They took the waters and drained them in two gulps.   
  
"Thanks!" Joe said. Mimi nodded and smiled. "Anywy, what's going on out here? It's like the desert!"  
  
"They're trying to break the sound barrier in the world's fastest jet car." the man replied. Mimi and Joe looked at each other a moment, then ran towards the voice they had heard.  
  
Many people in white lab coats were sitting in a row of bleachers. In front of them was a car and a man in a green suit. "So, that being said, are their any questions?" he asked. As people spoke, Mimi walked towards the car and moved her hands around, as if she was showing it off (A/N: Think of those women on The Price is Right. Also, remember that it's not owned by me.). Joe got the hint and, feeling quite awkward, followed Mimi's example. He opened the cockpit and sat inside. Mimi gracefully sat down behind him.   
  
"Are there anymore questions?" the man asked.  
  
"How do you start it?" Mimi called.  
  
"Ahh, a very good question. All you do is pull the green lever and-" suddenly everything seemed to move to the right as the car shot out of sight.  
  
Joe and Mimi felt their faces contort. The car was moving extremely fast.   
  
Back at the tents, people were watching a meter. "YES! WE'VE BROKEN THE SOUND BARRIER!!!" they cried after a few tense moments.  
  
The car seemed to enter a warp. A few seconds later, something started to beep. The car was almost out of fuel. It came to a stop. Joe shakily opened the cockpit and stepped out. His glasses were dangeling from his right ear. Mimi got to her feet unsteadily behind him. Her hat seemed to be choking her.   
  
"I must look a mess!" Mimi comlpained. Joe stared at her.  
  
"Of course not! You're beautiful!" he said before he could stop himself.  
  
Mimi stared at him a moment before planting a wet kiss on his lips. Joe fainted.  
***********************************************************************  
Davis and Lily are traveling by air, Izzy and Jen are on a train, and Joe and Mimi are who knows how many miles ahead with the jet car. Everyone seems to be getting along *coughs* quite well with their partners. But what about the other teams? This mystery will plauge all of you until I write Chapter Six ^.^   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Rat Race.  
  
Jenashu: Hi again, everyone! More humor and mushy stuff lies ahead in this chapter of Digi Race!Hey, the polls have really changed! So far it's as follows: Ken's team has 3 votes, TK's team has 3 votes, my team has 1 vote (from me...), Mimi's team has 1 vote, and Davis' team has 1 vote.   
Davis: I demand a recount!  
Indy: SHUT UP! Not that again...  
Jenashu: I think I've used almost all of the scenes from Rat Race that I can (considering the rating has to stay at G). So I guess the rest will be crazy stuff that I dream up.  
Indy: Oh, this should be REAL interesting! Let's just get the blankets out.  
Lily: ... ... ... ... ...Ummm, ANYway...Jen, I belive this is your line.  
Jenashu: Yeah, Davis can't take it this time...Onto the fanfic! Enjoy!  
***************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
Indy cleared her throat loudly. Naomi turned around and glared at her. "I need to use the bathroom." Indy said weakly. Ken nodded by her side.   
  
"FINE! FINE!" she shouted, stopping at a gas station. "GET OUT!" Ken and Indigo were more than happy to oblige. The squeel of tires told them that Naomi was long gone.  
  
"Whew...I'm glad it's just us again..." Ken said softly. "Although I have to admit...I have no clue what we're going to do now..."  
  
"Well, even after all that mess, we should still be pretty far ahead. So we'll just put our heads together and see what we can come up with." Indigo replied. Ken nodded slowly, but he didn't seem too sure.   
  
Matt's car squeled to a stop on the freeway. He cursed and hit the dashboard. Sora frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with it?" she asked. Matt scowled at her.  
  
"It's a peice of crap, that's what's wrong with it. We'll have to find a mechanic." he said. He opened the car door and started to push the vechicle down the deserted road.  
  
"We've run out of river!" Ryn exclaimed as the boat neared the shore. TK frowned.   
  
"What now?" he asked. Ryn looked thoughtful. "What are you planning?"   
  
"I'm trying to get an idea. Just give me a few minutes. I need some inspiration..." she replied. TK looked around and swallowed.  
  
"There's no point in staying in this boat. Let's get off of it. I think I may be getting just a little sea sick." he said.   
  
"Well, you can always throw up in your hat if worse comes to worse." Ryn joked.   
  
"Will you lay off the hat?" TK asked as he stepped carefully off the boat. "Come on."  
  
Ryn nodded and gripped the boat's ledge. It was pretty high up; they didn't have the ramp to get off safely. TK had just jumped off, but it looked like a bad idea to Ryn.   
  
"Go ahead, I'll catch you." TK said, sensing her doubts.   
  
"Okay..." Ryn said unsurely. "I trust you, TK..." she added. She said it more to herself than to TK. With a sudden surge of courage, she jumped down.   
  
She landed in TK's outstretched arms a moment later. TK's knees buckled under the sudden weight. "You're heavier than you look!" he said.  
  
"That's all muscle." she declaired. TK gave her a yeah, right look. Ryn stuck her tounge out at him. "It's true!"  
  
"Okay." TK said offhandedly. He started to let Ryn go, but his body froze.  
  
"Umm, you can let me down now." Ryn told him. She was blushing a little and avoiding TK's eyes.   
  
"R-right." he said. He put Ryn on her feet again. She turned to face him.  
  
"That was a good catch, you know. I kinda thought you would drop me or miss." she told him.   
  
"Guess I showed you, then." TK joked. Ryn turned around.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you did." she said. Suddenly, her eyes caught something moving in the distance. "HORSES!" she squeled. TK's eyes bulged out.  
  
"We need a ride. What should we do?" Indy asked as she stared at the road. Ken looked around.  
  
"It seems that our only choice is to hitch-hike." Ken said.   
  
"No way! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Indy asked.   
  
"Well, there are no other options, are there?" Ken replied. Suddenly a bus pulled up. A voice from inside said something as the doors opened.  
  
"Now kids, get snacks and releive yourselves in fifteen minutes. Don't be any later, or we'll forget you!" as the woman spoke, dozens of kids around Ken and Indy's age came out of the bus. A sly smile spread slowly across Indy's face.  
  
"Yes, Ken. There are other options." she said.   
  
"One hundred dollars! It's a twenty dollar job!" Matt shouted as a mechanic gave him an estimate.   
  
"Well, the only way is to change yer tire. That's worth one hun' right there!" the mechanic growled.  
  
"Look. We can patch it up with a mixture of tar, water, and sand." Sora said as she examined the tire. The mechanic frowned.  
  
"We don't have any sand." he said. Sora laughed aloud.  
  
"Take a look around." she told him. "We're in the middle of the desert! IT'S MADE OF SAND!!!!!"   
  
A few mintes later, the mechanic and made the patch and applied to the tire. He turned to Matt. "That'll be one hun' dollars." he said.   
  
"He already said that it was a twenty dollar job!" Sora said as she dug into her wallet. "Look, here's forty. That's double what it's worth. Let's go, Matt."  
  
As Sora turned away, she heard a clicking sound. She whirled around. The mechanic was pointing a gun at her head.  
  
"Here's a tool no mechanic should be without." he said with an evil smile.   
  
"Fine." Matt said. "Fine. Just don't hurt her. Take the money. But what you're doing is really wrong."  
  
"Hah! Hah!" the mechanic laughed. "If God thinks what I'm doing is wrong, then let Him show me a sign!"   
  
Suddenly, something flew across the mechanic's shop. It had to be moving as fast as the speed of sound, because the incredible gust it caused made everyone fall onto the ground. Matt shielded Sora as best as he could to protect her from harm, but nothing else happened to them. But a loud crash sound told them that something had indeed happened.  
  
The wind had made the mechanic's store collaspe to the sand in ruins. He cursed and shot his gun into the air.  
  
Mimi looked out the window in the jet car. She thought that she had heard some kind of crashing sound, but it had passed too quickly for her to really tell. That's when she noticed a bullet flying by her window. The car outraced it a second later, so she just told herself that it was only her imagination.  
  
"There's your sign, fatso!" Matt called before racing away in the repaired car.   
  
Ryn ran towards the stable as fast as her legs could carry her. Was it her imagination, or was TK acting strangely? Oh well, time would provide all the answers she needed.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ken and Indy were sitting in the very back seats of the bus. They were trying to look inconspicuous, but guys kept eyeing Indigo, and girls were blowing Ken kisses. After about an hour of putting up with this, the bus stopped again.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Ken said at once. Indigo nodded in reply. When they walked away and were safely out of range of the teacher's sight, Ken and Indigo started to run. Suddenly, someone grabbed Ken's arm. It was a girl, and a very pretty one at that.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked in a suductive tone. Ken glared at her and put his arm around Indigo's shoulder.   
  
"None of your buisness. Excuse us." he said, pulling his arm out of her hands. The girl frowned. She was not used to getting dissed like that, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
"My name is Nariako. Who're you?" she presisted. Ken ignored her and turned away. He pressed Indy against his side. Her face turned dark red.   
  
"Come back here! You're choosing her over me?" Nariako asked. She forced tears to appear in her eyes.  
  
"Yup." Ken said simply. Nariako exploded.  
  
"FINE! IF YOU WANT A FLEE-BITTEN MOUNGREL OVER ME, TAKE HER! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" she screamed. Indigo whirled around and raised her fist, but Ken was quicker.  
  
SMACK! Ken punched Nariako in her pretty face. She started to cry. "That will teach you. Don't ever say things like that about Indy!" Ken said. He turned and walked away.Indigo gave him an ashtonished look. She ran after him.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Ken started to blush.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry I had to use you like that. Thanks for playing along." he said.  
  
"It was no problem, but you really weren't acting, were you?" Indy asked innocently. Ken started to walk quicker and didn't answer. Indy huffed and ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Answer me." she said.  
  
"Well...I...I don't know!" Ken said in an offhand way. Indy frowned.  
  
"You will give me a yes or no answer!" she demanded. Ken's lips moved soundlessly. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"No, I...wasn't." he said after a long pause. Indigo blushed.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" she sputtered. Ken looked hurt.  
  
"I couldn't! I was afraid you'd tell me to buzz off or something!" he said.   
  
"I wouldn't have." Indy said gently. She stepped closer to Ken and looked into his dark eyes. Ken's hands began to sweat. He knew it was proper for boys to make the first move, but gese...He didn't have too much courage.  
  
Indy seemed to sense his feelings of uneasiness, and even fright. She smiled to herself and pressed her lips against Ken's. She hoped he wouldn't totally freak out or something.  
  
Ken didn't freak out, though. After a few moments, he stepped away from Indy. She frowned.   
  
"You're not very good at that. I had to do everything!" she said. Ken gave her a look.  
  
"Sorry, but I lost my nerve when I felt your toungue. That was just a little gross, you know." he said. Indy blushed.  
  
"Umm, what do you we do now? We have no way to get going again." Indy said, hastilly changing the subject. Ken scratched his head.  
  
"Well, we could..." he started to say as he looked around. Ken and Indy were very close to a town. It was harbored by a lake, and on that lake was...  
  
"Take the boat!" Indy said. There was a motor boat with a sign that said 'For Rent' on it. Indy jumped in, and was shortly followed by Ken.  
  
"Hey, Matt..." Sora said suddenly as they drived along. "You tried to protect me back there, didn't you?"  
  
Matt's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his knuckles turned white. "Well, yeah." he said after a long silence.   
  
"What was it all about?"  
  
"Well, you're my partner, right? I mean, I've got to keep an eye out for you." Matt replied quickly.   
  
"Oh." Sora said softly. She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes.   
  
"Sora, listen..." Matt said. He pulled off of the road and turned to face her. "I don't...want you to get hurt. I just met you this morning, but I somehow feel drawn to protect you. So, just...be careful."  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked at Matt. She seemed to be trying to tell if he was being truthful. Finally, she seemed to be convinced that Matt was indeed being sincere.   
  
"I'll try, but I might need some help." she said slowly. Matt leaned over and kissed Sora. Her face blazed like the setting sun.  
  
"What's wrong, TK?" Ryn asked as she mounted a horse. TK gulped.   
  
"Uhh, nothing! Nothing!" he practically squeked. Ryn raised an eyebrow. Then she noticed that TK was slowly edging away from his horse.   
  
"TK! Are you afraid of horses?" Ryn asked in disbelief. TK nodded sheepishly. "Oh, that's okay. Come here."  
  
TK took a step forward, then stopped. Ryn sighed and brought her horse close to him. TK took a sudden step back. "Honestly! Stand still!" Ryn said sternly.  
She extended her arm to TK and helped him mount her horse.   
  
"Okay, just hold on to me and don't let go." she said as she lifted the reins. TK looked down. The space from his bottom to where the ground was seemed like miles. He tightened his grip around Ryn's waist.  
  
"TK! I c-can't breath!" Ryn choked.   
  
"Umm, sorry." TK said, loosening up just a little bit. Ryn started to make the horse trot, then canter. TK closed his eyes and tried not to think about how hard the ground was. Or how quickly a horse could trample him to death. Or-  
  
"TK! You're doing it again! Please, I need air!" Ryn shouted suddenly. TK jumped and practically fell off of the horse. Ryn caught him just in time.   
  
For a moment they just looked at each other. The scene was like a fairy tale's; the sky was blue and cloudless, the horse was white, and a girl and a boy sat on top of it, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Ryn pulled TK back onto the horse.   
  
"Be careful!" she said reproachfully. TK smiled and blushed.   
  
"Yeah, I'll try. That was a good catch." he said.   
  
"Well, I owed you, remember? That makes us even steven." Ryn told him.   
  
"Nah, you didn't owe me anything. I'm always glad to help you out." TK replied. Ryn blushed.  
  
"Is that because you're a gentleman or because you're a ladies' man?" Ryn asked.   
  
"I'm not a 'ladies' man'! Honestly, you try to tell a girl you like her, and she gets all oblivious!" TK said. Suddenly he realized what he had told Ryn. His hand flew to his mouth. Oops, did I just say that out loud? he asked himself.  
  
Ryn gave TK a blank stare. "Was that meant to be said aloud?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, no." TK replied. Ryn was still staring at him. She quickly kissed his cheek and turned around to make the horse walk forward again. TK frowned.  
  
"I just embarrassed the heck out of myself, and for what? A peck on the cheek? Don't I deserve more than that?" TK asked indignitly.   
  
"Be lucky you got even that! You've been choking me all day!" Ryn reminded him. TK frowned again.   
  
"Oh well, I'll just have to take what's justly mine." TK said, qouting someone or another. He gently gripped Ryn's shoulder to lean her towards him and kissed her gently. He was feeling very proud of how he was handeling it, too, until he fell off of the horse and into some mud.  
********************************************************************  
Jenashu: I dunno if that one was as funny as the other chapters, but, like I said, I'm running out of movie scenes, and ideas. Oh well. Keep the votes coming, everyone! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon,Rat Race, or I Love Lucy.   
  
Jenashu: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter seven of Digi Race!  
Lily: I'm not in this one!  
Jenashu: Live with it! It's not your turn.  
Lily: But Jenny, I wanna be in the show!   
Indy: Stop it! You'll spoil the chapter's gags!  
Jenashu: Anyway, I've gotten a lot of votes from you guys recently! So now the scores are: Jen and Izzy have 1 vote, Mimi and Joe have 1 vote, Lily and Davis have 3 votes, Ken and Indy have 3 votes, Ryn and TK have 4 votes, and everyone else has no votes.  
Matt: I thought I was popular!  
Davis: Well you thought wrong! *points a sign at Matt, Sora, Cody, Kari, Tai, and Yolei that says "Unpopular People"*  
Matt: Why you little-  
Jen: Okay! I have to start the fic before someone gets hurt! So, on to DigiRace Part 7! Everyone enjoy!  
********************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
"Tai, you've still got seaweed in your hair." Yolei pointed out. Tai huffed.  
  
"Look. It doesn't matter anymore. The car is stuck under the lake, and that bycicle is miles back. What you should be worried about is this; how the heck are we going to get to Texas now?!"  
  
"Well...I don't really know, but I'm taking a pit stop at that gas station." Yolei said, pointing to a lone building admist the endless sand. A single road stood next to it; Tai and Yolei had been following it for a long while.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea..." Tai admitted. They walked up to the gas station and went to the proper facilities.   
  
Inside the men's room, Tai saw a man in a bus driver uniform washing his hands. An imaginairy lightbulb started to glow above his head. "Mister! Mister! Help me, please! My-my, um, my Mom is, um, having a baby! Yeah! So, can I have your jacket? Please?"  
  
"How will it help?" the man asked as he removed his jacket and gave it to Tai. He coughed roughly to give himself some thinking time.   
  
"W-well, we didn't expect her to have the baby yet, and we don't have anything to put him in! This jacket will work great! Thanks a lot, mister!" Tai said.   
  
"Wait, I'll help her!" the man offered. Tai shook his head quickly.  
  
"NO! I mean, you've already been a great help, sir, but...can I have your hat, too? You see, something's not quite right, and all of this stuff is just... gushing everywhere!" Tai said. The man looked a little confused, but he handed Tai his hat. "Thank you so much!" he said as he ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"What took you so long? And why are you carrying those?" Yolei asked. Tai grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a bus.  
  
"I took the bus driver's threads, so just play along! From now on, my name is, um, Bob!" Tai said. He ran onto the bus and flopped down into the drivers seat.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm your new bus driver! My name is Bob." Tai said without turning around.   
  
"What happened to Kyle?" a woman asked.  
  
"Um, I releived him so he could go home." Tai explained. He tried desperately not to laugh at his own private joke. He pulled a lever and started the bus. He sped away from the station as fast as the bus would go. Suddenly, he realized that Yolei was tapping his shoulder rapidly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.   
  
"I think you should turn around, Tai..." Yolei said. Slowly Tai peeked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.  
  
"Let's see your tickets, you two." a security guard ordered. Kari looked at Cody, who dug his hand into his pocket. When he pulled his fist out, it was still empty.  
  
"They were in that goofy costume I was wearing!" Cody whispered to Kari. She gulped.  
  
"Sir, we seem to have lost them..." Kari said weakly. The guard frowned and dragged them out of the subway station.   
  
"Now what?" Cody asked. Kari shrugged and sighed.   
  
"Oh well. Hopefully, Tai's having better luck than we are. If he gets the money, he'll have to share with me!" she said.   
  
But Tai's luck wasn't much better than Kari's. The whole bus was full of women, but that wasn't what bothered him. You see, they were all dressed up as Lucy Ricardo from I Love Lucy.  
  
"What the?!" Tai shouted. The Lucy's gave him blank looks.   
  
"We're going to the annual I Love Lucy Fair!" someone said. "You are the right bus driver, aren't you?"  
  
"Um, of course! It's just that....um...I've never seen such fantastic costumes before! You all look just like Lucy!" Tai lied.   
  
"Awwww!" all of the Lucy's cooed at once. Yolei rolled her eyes and sat down in the only vacant seat. She was getting really bored, so she started fooling around with the buttons on her seat. She turned an overhead light on and off, played with the air conditioning, and pushed her seat back and forth. Yolei put her hand under the seat to see if there was anything else to amuse herself with. Her fingers dug into something sticky.  
  
"EWWW! Gross!" she said as she pulled her hand away. Old chewing gum was wound around her fingers and stuck on her palm. She got up quickly and walked into the bathroom at the back of the bus.   
  
"That's much better." Yolei commented to herself as she washed and dried her hands. She looked in the mirror and decided that she needed to wash her glasses. Yolei took them off and cleaned them with a paper towel.   
  
Yolei was about to put her glasses back on, but they slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. She gasped and got down on her hands and knees to find them. After what seemed like an eternity, Yolei found her glasses and held them up triumphantly.   
  
Suddenly the bus hit a speed bump, which caused everone inside to bounce up. Unluckily for her, Yolei hit her head on the toilet.   
  
"Youch!" she shouted. Massaging her head gingerly, Yolei groped for the counter's ledge, seeking its support to help her stand up again. The bus bounced again, and Yolei's hand hit a bottle of soap. It fell off of the counter and into the toilet.   
  
"Oops..." she said. Then she shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Yolei heard a flush sound, and then a scream.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked from the front of the bus. One of the women ran up to him and pointed to the bathroom. Bubbles were pouring out from the door and down the aisles.   
  
"Oops..." Yolei repeated to herself. Another woman ran up to Tai and grabbed his shoulders. Her hair had somehow caught on fire! She shook him rapidly, causing the steering wheel to turn in Tai's hands. The whole bus tipped over.   
  
There was a frenzy as Lucy's fought to get out of the bus. Finally, everyone was standing safely next to the road. All of the Lucy's stared at Tai and said (all at once):  
  
"BUT BOBBY, WE WANNA SEE THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"What now?" one woman said through her tears. Tai shrugged. All of the women choursed together:  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai was even more upset than them. He had lost his chance! Tears stung his eyes. "I'm no bus driver!" he said. Yolei put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. I still believe in you." she said softly. Tai was too upset to even yell at her for expressing her crush again. Yolei saw this as a good sign, and before Tai knew what was happening, Yolei was kissing him. He pushed her off indignitly.  
  
"YOLEI! DON'T DO THAT!" Tai bellowed. All of the Lucy's looked at him.  
  
"Never yell at a woman like that! Now kiss and make up!" one of the Lucy's shouted.   
  
"No way! Never!" Tai shouted back. All of the Lucy's gasped and started chasing Tai. "YAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. They were all spinning there gigantic handbags like weapons. Tai ran for his life, and Yolei followed him.  
  
Cody and Kari walked silently along a sparkling shore. After a while, Cody spoke up.   
  
"So, are you giving up, Kari?" he asked. She sighed in reply.  
  
"Unless some means of transportation shows itself, then yes, I guess I will give up." she said.   
  
"I guess you aren't giving up, then!" Cody said suddenly. He pointed at a dock on the shore. Kari's gaze went to where he pointed. Sitting there in the water was a little paddle boat. Kari and Cody jumped in it and traveled slowly towards their goal again.  
********************************************************************  
Jenashu: Cody and Kari didn't get much action there, but at least they didn't get chased by a stampede of Lucy-wanna-bees. Well, I'm afraid this story will be coming to a close soon. So make sure you vote for your favorite team NOW, or forever hold your peace! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Rat Race.  
  
Jenashu: Well, here we are. It's the last chapter of Digi Race. The very last one...  
Ryn: And I'm winning! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
TK: ... .... ....Don't worry everyone, she'll be okay....really....  
Davis: NO! I was so close!  
Indy: Me, too!  
Jenashu: Well, it ain't over 'till it's over, and it ain't over.  
Lily: What is that supposed to mean?  
Jenashu: I don't know yet. Let me start writing.  
Lily: Are you telling me that you never plan these things out first?  
Jenashu: Rarely. It's the spur of the moment!  
Indy: Come on, let's get going! The suspense is really killing me!  
Jenashu: Well, we *coughs* wouldn't want that, now would we? So, onto the fic!  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Digi Race  
  
  
"Look! Davis, look down there!" Lily said suddenly. Davis peeked over the edge of the balloon basket and smiled. A train was moving below them, and Davis knew where it would lead them. Right into the train station where their destinies awaited them.   
  
"Follow that train!" Davis called excitiedly. "Let's go!"  
  
"Mimi!" Joe said suddenly. "Look at that sign!" Mimi looked up and gasped. There was a road sign in front of her that read:  
  
Less than a mile to The Big One.  
  
Under it was an arrow that pointed in the direction that they were supposed to take. Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and ran as fast as he could. He felt a gust of wind as a car zoomed past them. He only had an instant to look inside, but he recongnized the driver immediately; it was Matt.  
  
"We will be reaching the train station in five minutes." a voice called over the intercom. Izzy's head shot up.   
  
"Jen! Jen! Wake up! Come on, we're almost there!" he said as he shook his partner awake.  
  
"Uhh? Wha's 'appening?" she asked sleepily. Izzy pointed to a flashing sign that read,   
  
Five minutes to The Big One.  
  
Jen's eyes popped out of her head. She felt like jumping up and dancing, but she settled for throwing her arms aound Izzy. "Yes! Yes! We're gonna win!" she said. Izzy smiled, but suddenly frowned. Outside of his window, he could see Ryn and TK cantering on a horse. A very fast horse. Ryn suddenly looked up and smiled evily and Izzy before urging her horse to move faster.   
  
"STOP!" Ken said suddenly. Indy jumped and pulled the cord of the motor boat until it skidded to a halt. "Look! That has to be the train station!" he pointed out. Indy looked towards the shore to see a building with train tracks on the side of it. She suddenly noticed that a small boat was headed towards it, and in the boat was none other than Cody and Kari.   
  
"Look!" Tai panted. "Yolei, look, it's the station!"   
  
"That's wonderful!" Yolei shouted. "But will we be able to ditch the Lucys?"  
  
The heard of Lucy-wanna-bees had chased them all the way to the station.   
  
Tai knew that there was only one way to get the Lucys to buzz off. He took Yolei's hand and stopped running. "I'm sorry." he said loudly. Then he quickly kissed Yolei.   
  
"Awwwww!" all of the Lucys chourosed. They stopped chasing Tai and Yolei and started to walk away.   
  
"Finally!" Tai said. He turned around to see a stunned Yolei. "Oh, come off of it. I only did that to make them go away!" he told her.  
  
"Fine. Just go and totally ruin my moment!" she shouted at him. She walked into the train station in a huff. Tai ran after her and took the key out. But when he ran towards the locker room, he saw that TK and Ryn were already pulling out the duffel bag.  
  
Suddenly, everyone else burst through the door. Well, they tried to, but Davis, Lily, and Indy were stuck in the doorway. Finally, they all squeezed into the station, and all of the teams followed them.   
  
"Sorry everyone! It looks like we won!" Ryn said as she held up the duffel bag. But Tai walked up to her.   
  
"Do you know about the living hell I went through to get here!" he shouted. All of the others chourosed agreements. "I am not going through all of this for nothing!"  
  
"Don't be a sore loser!" Ryn shouted back. TK walked in front of her in an attempt to shield her from harm (because it definately looked like danger was coming).  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a walkie talkie turning on caught everyone's attention. "Ryn and TK are the winners!" said a man who had been standing behind the one-sided mirror. Izzy gawked at him. Anger started to well up within his black eyes.  
  
"Are you telling me that this was all some kind of scam! I knew that there was something weird about this!" he shouted. The man shook his head.  
  
"It's not a scam. You see, everyone made a bet on who would win the race. I just told them who won, so everyone who placed their bets on TK and Ryn won the bet. But those two still get the money." he explained.  
  
"Oh." Izzy said. "Then I guess that you wouldn't mind showing me what you've got in that red duffel bag, huh mister? Ryn, open yours."  
  
Ryn carefully unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out a wad of plain, white paper. The man took a nervous step back and ran towards Matt's car. Izzy picked up the walkie talkie and shouted,   
"Your righthand man just took off with the money!"  
  
The man who had started all of the fuss gave a confused reply of, "What?! Well, go get him!"   
  
All of the teams wasted no time in chasing the man. Everyone ran after the car with all of their might. Davis and Lily hopped onto the hot-air balloon and followed him. Ryn and TK got back on their horse. Everyone else had no choice but to follow on foot.   
  
"Aha!" Davis cried. "We've got you now! Sandbags away, Lily!". His partner grabbed a sandbag and threw it in top of the car. It made a loud CRUNCH sound. She threw a few more before stopping.  
  
"If I throw any more, we won't be able to come down from here!" she explained.   
  
"That's okay. That car can't hold up for much longer." Davis said.   
  
"Hey Sora! How long do those patches last?" Matt asked. Sora's face lit up.  
  
"Oh! That's right! It should fall off any minute now!" she realized. Sure enough, the car suddenly skidded to the right. Its hood tore through a humoungous peice of canvas before it stopped. Everyone heard many loud screams.  
  
"What the?!" Matt exclaimed as he ran through the hole in the canvas. They were on a stage, and a large one at that. Above them, numbers were slowly being counted up.   
  
"Wow!" Davis said as he led the balloon to the ground. "Look, it's Smash Mouth (A/N: disclaimer: Smash Mouth is not owned by me)!"   
  
Tai pulled the bag out of the car and stepped towards the others. He opened the bag to see thousand upon thousands of dollars inside. The leader of Smash Mouth walked up to them.   
  
"I have to say, you guys really know how to make an entrance!" he said. "How much money is in there?"  
  
"Two million dollars!" Tai said.   
  
"And we've decided to share it!" Izzy added.   
  
"They're sharing it!" a member of Smash Mouth shouted (A/N: Sorry, I do not know the names here). This remark was met by thunderous cheers and appluase.   
  
"When did you all meet?" he asked.   
  
"This morning!" Jen said happily.   
  
"They met this moring!"   
  
A liitle girl walked onto the stage. She was wearing raggedy clothing, but she wore a smile on her face. She said something in Spanish.   
  
"She said, 'You are just like the twevle Apostles, coming here to save us.'" a woman told them. Suddenly, everyone ralized where they were; they were at one of those things were people watch the entertainment and call in to pledge money. They had just told all of the poor people who lived in Spain (A/N: Of course, I'm not saying that everyone in Spain is poor. There's poor people everywhere, even in great cities like New York. Let me take this opportunity to tell you to count your blessings!) that they would give them the two million dollars.   
  
Jen and Ryn looked at the little girl for a while. Then, they both walked up to the Smash Mouth members and dropped their part of the money into a large bag. The audiance cheered. Soon, everyone had put their money in the bag but Tai.   
  
"Come on, Tai. Think of that little girl." Yolei said. Tai took a deep breath and dropped the last of the two million into the bag. The money counter went from one-thousand dollars to two- million-one-thousand dollars. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, Izzy got a brilliant idea.   
  
"Mr. Fyusako was the one who was kind enough to provide us with this money. But, that's not all; he has promised to meet all of the money that is made here tonight!" he shouted into a microphone. Smash Mouth immediately started to preform.   
  
"How did you know his name? That was so smart! I wish I could see the look on his face!" Jen exclaimed as the counter turned to four million dollars.  
  
"Remember when I hacked into the system?" Izzy asked. Jen started laughing and dancing. Ryn looked at the crowed and smiled.  
  
"TK! Come here!" she shouted. She grabbed TK's hand and jumped into the crowd. Soon, everyone was crowd surfing. The race was over, and, although no one was richer money-wise, their hearts had matured.   
**************************************************************************************  
Jenashu: Well, there you have it! That's the end of Digi Race!  
Lily: Did any of us get arrested?  
Jenashu: No. The police were going to arrest some of us, but the members of Smash Mouth saved us. Who could arrest a bunch of people who gave away two million dollars like that?  
Lily: Good point.   
Ryn: Well, I did end up winning!   
TK: That's right! We rule the world!  
Jenashu: I don't know about that *sweatdrop* Well, thanks for your votes, everyone. I'm sorry if you voted for someone else besides Ryn and TK. I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll see you again in some of my other fanfics ( I hope)! Bye now! 


End file.
